The eye is critical for vision, and people need to see. The eye has a cornea and lens that refract light and form an image on the retina. The retina generates electrical signals in response to the image formed thereon, and these electrical signals are transmitted to the brain via the optic nerve. The fovea and macula of the retina have an increased density of cones in relation to other areas of the retina and provide crisp, sharp vision. Unfortunately, diseases of the retina can adversely affect vision even though other parts of the eye, such as the cornea and lens are healthy.
Retinal thickness can be used to diagnose and monitor the health of the retina. Many patients who have been diagnosed with retinal vascular diseases and other diseases or conditions have an elevated retinal thickness and take or are treated with medications. Macular edema is an example of elevated retinal thickness which is often related to other diseases such as diabetes. Macular edema can be related to other diseases such as age related macular degeneration, uveitis, blockage of retinal vasculature, and glaucoma, for example. It would be helpful to know quickly if a medication is not working or requires re-administration so that treatment can be modified accordingly and vision preserved. One approach used to measure the thickness of the retina is optical coherence tomography (OCT).
Unfortunately, many prior OCT systems are overly complex and expensive and not well-suited to monitoring retinal thickness regularly, such as on a weekly or daily basis. The prior standard of eye care involves a visit to a health care provider who measures retinal thickness, but such visits require scheduling and appointments and can become expensive, especially if conducted on a weekly or daily basis. Many of the prior OCT systems are not well-suited for in-home monitoring or mobile health care. Such prior systems typically weigh more than a person can easily carry and are not-well suited to travel with the patient. In addition, the prior OCT systems are more complex than would be ideal, and not well-suited for everyday use and hazards such as being dropped. The prior cost of an OCT system may exceed what a typical patient can afford. Furthermore, use of a prior OCT system may require a trained operator. For the above reasons, in-home monitoring of retinal thickness has not been adopted as the prior standard of care and prior care of patients with retinal disease can be less than ideal in many instances.
In light of the above, it would be helpful to have improved OCT systems and methods to measure thickness of the retina. Ideally, such systems would be compact, handheld, provide in-home monitoring, allow the patient to measure himself or herself, and be robust enough to be dropped while still measuring the retina reliably.